<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promotion by Credible_Hulk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572953">Promotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Credible_Hulk/pseuds/Credible_Hulk'>Credible_Hulk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Charles has a bit of anxiety, Dadforce, Fluff, Gen, IDK it's 2:42 on a Saturday night, No beta we die like Charles!, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Credible_Hulk/pseuds/Credible_Hulk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles gets a special promotion from the General.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin &amp; Hubert Galeforce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw that there was only one Dadforce fic and I had to change that. Also it's my first fic so I have no idea what I'm doing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been around a month after Henry and I had taken down the Toppat Orbital Station. Since then Henry and I have gone on multiple missions together, with only one of them ending in failure. So it took me by surprise when the General had called me in to have a talk with me in his tent. He didn’t specify anything else, not that it was a briefing or that he was giving me a demotion or promotion. So now, I’m walking through our temporary camp for when we were taking out the Toppat Orbital Station, we were supposed to take it down, but some of the Toppats had escaped and we had to run some extra missions in the area. My thoughts are running wild, what’s going on, did I do something wrong, am I getting moved to a different site? I try to keep my mind off these thoughts by observing what other people are doing, smoking cigars, working out, talking with friends. My heart is pounding in my chest as I try to keep calm. My stomach hurts.<br/>



After what seems like an eternity though, I make it to the General’s tent. He almost immediately notices my presence when I walk in and pulls something out of one of the drawers on the desk. I can’t tell what it is though, since he pulls it under almost immediately. He states in his usual tone, “Ah, Charlie, you’re finally here I need to talk with you for a bit. Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad.” Well that seems to be good, I feel myself relax my shoulders, though I didn’t even realize that they were up in the first place. I wonder a bit on what he’s going to talk with me about, my fears have been quenched about if I’m getting a demotion, though looking back, that was a bit silly considering that I’ve only had one failed mission since my promotion to a covert ops agent with Henry. Getting a promotion seems a bit strange as well since I’ve only been a covert ops agent for a month, and I’m pretty sure Henry would be here as well since he’s also been doing all of his missions with me.<br/>



So what is it? I ask, “Why am I here General? You never specified what I’m doing here.” He almost immediately responds, “I was wondering if you’d ask that question.” He gets up and then continues, hiding whatever he got out from his desk behind his back, “I’m giving you a special promotion.” My eyes go wide with surprise, “Err, sir, I don’t mean to be rude, but didn’t you just give me a promotion? It seems a bit too fast to give me another one, and I haven’t done anything extraordinary.” “Don’t worry Charlie, I’ve been thinking this through for a while now. I’m promoting you to a special rank reserved just for you.” He finally pulls out whatever he was hiding behind his back, they look like paperwork, but on closer inspection… I get teary eyed as I read some of the lines on the papers. This isn’t just any sort of paperwork, these are adoption papers. I tackle him into a hug and he almost falls down, barely keeping his balance. He chuckles a bit as he finishes his last sentence, “I’m promoting you to my son.” I finally pull away from the hug, still crying tears of joy. “T-That was so cheesy Dad,” I sputter out through my tears. We both laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>